Dec15Updates
December 31st, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Berserk *The Count Jackula Show: Return of the Living Dead Part 3 *Renegade Cut: Friday the 13th *Mud2MMO: 2016 Predictions *Rocked Reviews: Favorite Albums of 2015 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Crystal Pepsi 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Another 15 Missed Opportunities of AT4W *MMO Grinder: Armored Warfare *Calluna: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes *Disneycember: Inside Out *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ryan Fails at Pilotwings December 30th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2015 *Infomercialism: Rollie Eggmaster *Shark Movies (show): Shark Movies of 2015 *Cinemadonna: Evita *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune Miniseries Night 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Worst Movies of 2015 *Ask Lovecraft: Live From Cthulhucon: Robin Thicke's Taint *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 4 *Disneycember: Hocus Pocus Re-Review December 29th, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Best Movies of 2015 *Disneycember: The Good Dinosaur *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Point Break, Joy, & Daddy's Home *Battle Geek Plus (show): Pilotwings (SNES) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (SNES) Parts 1-3 *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 8 *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Comic Bento *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Vampire Pies December 28th, 2015 *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Megaforce *Lost in Adaptation: A Christmas Carol *Renegade Cut: Top 10 Favorite Movies of 2015 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Why I Can't Finish Spiderman 2 The Game - Review Roulette *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Re-Animator (1985) *Best for a Buck: Before The Echo *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 4 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Disneycember: Tomorrowland *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 7 *Ask Lovecraft: Live from Cthulhucon: A Warm Welcome December 27th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Static Shock *Disneycember: Cinderella (2015) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Joy *Ross's Game Dungeon: Puzzle Agent *Hagan Reviews: Vijayendra Varma (The Power of an Indian) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Winter Games (NES) Parody *Ask a Ninja: Question 45 - OmniTrois December 26th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Christmas Goat War *Anime Abandon: Bubblegum Crisis *Game Den & Film Den: Batman Returns Part 2 *Disneycember: The Jungle Book 2 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Rachel's Trifle *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 6 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Still Life (2 of 2) *Specials: Making of NC - Christmas with the Kranks *Word Funk: Jason Takes Two Boats *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The Force Awakens Roundtable *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews Point Break December 25th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape from Tomorrow - Part 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - And the Children Shall Lead *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 7 Spoilers & Theories Discussion *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Star Wars Holiday Special - Hilariocity Review *Ross's Game Dungeon: Still Life (1 of 2) *Disneycember: Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas *Weird Video Games: Ah Eikou No Koshien (Arcade) *Weekly Manga Recap: Greenblood *Ask Lovecraft: The Good King *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: John Cena's You Can't See Me (w/Lady Jess!) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Christmas Special December 24th, 2015 *Leon Thomas: Channel Awesome Holiday Special 2015 *Leftover Culture: It's a White Leftover Culture Christmas Special *Screen Shots: The Swan Princess Christmas *Shark Jumping: Holiday in Handcuffs *Screen Crashers: Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back *Stuff You Like: 1st Thoughts - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Disneycember: Oz the Great and Powerful *MikeJ: Christmas Mystery Box *Battle Geek Plus (show): Arcade Edition - Dragon's Lair (Arcade) *Il Neige: Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Spoiler Discussion *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Revenge of the Dreamers II by J. Cole & the Dreamville Team December 23rd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Garbage Pail Kids *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune Miniseries Night 2 *Il Neige: Force Awakens - Spoiler Free Review *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 12 (Edible Anus) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - A Christmas Horror Story *Ask Lovecraft: Behind the Screen *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 3 *Disneycember: Return to Neverland December 22nd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Force Awakens Review Trailer *Shark Jumping: The Mistle-Tones *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - The Force Awakens *MikeJ: Mike's Book is FREE! Merry Christmas! *Battle Geek Plus (show): Bible Adventures (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - So Gay, So Good *Toons These Days: Presents - Flags *Disneycember: Muppets Most Wanted December 21st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zombies Christmas Carol #4-5 *Renegade Cut: Brazil *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Deathsport *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Machinima Were 100% Honest With Us *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 3 *Disneycember: The Muppets *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 11 (Horse...Thing) *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Asylum *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hateful Eight December 20th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman Beyond *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Angry Review *Disneycember: Star Wars: Special Editions *Projector: Sisters (2015)/The Dressmaker *Rocked Reviews: Poynte - Discreet Enemy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Goddess Loses *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Spoiler Review *Ask a Ninja: Question 44 - Commas December 19th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Soggies May Rule *Film Den: Batman Returns Part 1 *Shark Jumping: Snowglobe *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip & Sisters *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 5 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 10 (Xmas Turd) *MMO Grinder: ELOA *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Justice *Word Funk: No Star Wars Spoilers Here December 18th, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Moonraker *Rap Critic Reviews: The Worst, Most Annoying Christmas Lyrics *Disneycember: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *The Bargain Boy: AAHG - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Ask Lovecraft: Doctors *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Star Tours (1987-2010) Commentary *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5 Recap (with Rob Walker) December 17th, 2015 *One Hit Wonderland: Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Giratina and the Sky Warrior *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 9 (Slin-Go's) *Mud2MMO: Real World Religion in Video Games *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Baroness - Purple *Weekly Manga Recap: Tekking101 *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Bonus Episode *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars: X-Wing December 16th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Star Wars Holiday Special *Shark Jumping: 12 Dates of Christmas *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Bunny Boobies *Infomercialism: Robert Dyas *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune Miniseries Night 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Jessica Jones *Count Jackula: Vlog - Fun with Depression! *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Remarking on FFVII Remake *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Undertale, Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Modern Adaptations *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 34-35 (Conclusion) December 15th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Christmas with the Kranks *Rocked: Favorite Viewer Comments of 2015 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 8 (Stressful Ball) *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Just Cause 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Star Wars (Famicon) *Chris Stuckmann: My Amiibo Collection *One Hit Wonderland: Turning Japanese by The Vapors *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Editor December 14th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zombies Christmas Carol #1-3 *Lost in Adaptation: Die Hard *Renegade Cut: Star Wars *Gaming Wildlife (show): Cheater Gamers *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 2 *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 4 *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Blood Party Drive - Part 33 *Ask Lovecraft: Secret *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Elsa the Birthening December 13th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Superman The Animated Series *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 7 (USB Dog) *The AngryJoeShow: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Trailer Reaction *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jessica Jones: Season 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Technodrome - Let's Kick Shell! *Ask a Ninja: Question 42 - Ninja Sayings December 12th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Stupid Video Show *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Pirates of Orion *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: In the Heart of the Sea *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Blade & Soul *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Call of the Cutie *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 3 *Disneycember: Ant-Man *Word Funk: Congratulations! The Gods Hate You! *Ask a Ninja: Question 41 - Film Ninjoir December 11th, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silento *Disneycember: Avengers: Age of Ultron *Rap Critic: Chi-Raq Movie Review with Lady Jess *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rifftrax Live! Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 6 (Tabletop Basketball) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: In the Heart of the Sea *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 31-32 (Story Finale) *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 11 - Rumple You Idiot *Ask Lovecraft: Cleveland *Ask a Ninja: Question 40 - Scene Kids December 10th, 2015 *Screen Shots: The Mummy Returns *Stuff You Like: Return of the Jedi *Il Neige: Pokemonth - The Rise of Darkrai *Disneycember: Guardians of the Galaxy *Brad Tries: Brad Tries JR Ewing Private Stock Beer *The Count Jackula Show: Harbinger Down *Weekly Manga Recap: Psyren *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Anne Frank Adventure *Specials: Making of NC - Conquest of the Commercials *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Alley Cat Blues December 9th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Ep. 9 - Star Wars *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 5 (Invisible Bilbo) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - In the Line of Duty *Blood Splattered Cinema: Behind the Scenes - Frankenhooker Review *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Undertale - Part 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Sadness *Disneycember: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Word Funk: After Dark December 8th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Is A Charlie Brown Christmas Overrated? *Needs More Gay: Bioware Needs More Gay *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Krampus *The Director: If Internet Trolls Were 100% Honest With Us *Toons These Days: Fathead and Dirk *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 29-30 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Empire Strikes Back (NES) *Disneycember: Thor: The Dark World *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Fat Pizza *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Binge (Re)Viewing December 7th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cho Dengeki Stryker *Renegade Cut: Jurassic World *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate: Atlantis - Critical Mass *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 1 *Projector: The Lady in the Van/Kill Your Friends *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Letters & Spotlight *Disneycember: Iron Man 3 *Lucky Six: Update - The H*ll Have We Been? *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 2 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 4 (Microblox Santa) *Ask Lovecraft: Astronomy Revisited December 6th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman: The Animated Series *Disneycember: The Avengers *Ross's Game Dungeon: Dungeon Siege *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Revenant *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Far Cry Primal *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge Parody Promo *Ask a Ninja: Question 39 - Mirrors December 5th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday Follies 2015 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Dragon's Teeth *Disneycember: Captain America *Hagan Reviews: Left Behind 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Krampus *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 3 (Humping Alien Babies) *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 1 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Winter Wrap Up *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 22 *Ask a Ninja: Question 38 - College Tips December 4th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs Viras *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Krampus Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Wars The Old Republic (Imperial Agent) - Second Half *Some Jerk with a Camera: The Great Some Jerk/Ryan Hipp Feud of 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Batman vs Superman Trailer #2 Angry Rant Reaction! *Disneycember: Thor *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 26-28 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hamilton the Rap Musical *Ask Lovecraft: Love & Marriage *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 21 December 3rd, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Guitar Heroes: Video Game Music Remixed *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones Season 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman v. Superman Trailer *Rocked Reviews: Coldplay - A Head Full of Dreams *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 9 (Finale) *Brad Jones: New York Comic Con: League of Super Critics Panel *Disneycember: Iron Man 2 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 20 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Heroes in a Half Shell December 2nd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas *MarzGurl's Sketches: Transformers: The Movie *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Dirk's Diggler *MikeJ: APPitude - Fat Banker *Blood Splattered Cinema: Frankenhooker (Part 2) *Ask Lovecraft: Criminals *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 24-25 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 10 - Captain Sexy One *Specials: Making of NC - Hocus Pocus *Disneycember: The Incredible Hulk December 1st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: We Wish You a Turtle Christmas *Disneycember: Iron Man *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 1 Magik Snow *You Know Who: Girl Who Died & Woman Who Lived *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Turbo Kid *Battle Geek Plus (show): Star Wars (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 15 & 16 (FINALE) *Word Funk: Dice Funk: Part 11 - Protect This House *Weird Video Games: Tooth Brushing Games Category:Updates